The Aftermath
by WhoaItsAmber
Summary: What happens after the Final Battle. How are emotions handled? Who struggles? Work In Progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harry was trying to not think about everything that had just happened as he climbed up the last flight of stairs toward Gryffindor tower. Truly, he was hoping Kreacher would join him in the dormitory and bring him a sandwich. At this point, he was so tired that he didn't even care what kind of sandwich it was.

Finally, he thought, reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady that lead into the Gryffindor dormitories. At this point, he realized he had no clue what on earth the password may be. Thankfully she just smiled at him and said "the whole of the dormitories are empty anyway. Please, feel free. Get some rest, Mr. Potter."

Never in his memory could he remember the Fat Lady letting anyone through without the password, but now was not going to be the time to argue with her. After climbing through the portrait hole, he didn't even take the time to look around the common room. Walking right up the steps towards what used to be his dorm, he pushed the door open and caught his breath.

Everything was there. Neville's bed sitting fairly tidy with a few plants on his side table that he had left before seeking safety within the Room of Requirement. Seamus' bed with a mess surrounding it, and a few things that looked rather scorched. Harry laughed to himself at that, knowing his former roommate's tendency to light things and himself on fire. But what really had shocked him, was the three empty beds that sat in the room. These beds belonged to Dean, Ron and himself, before they all had gone into hiding.

Sighing with exhaustion that he couldn't even fully understand, Harry said aloud "Kreacher."

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the house elf appeared right in front of him. "Master Harry has called?"

"Yes, Kreacher. Could you please bring me a sandwich? Anything will do. Also, maybe some things for my bed?" Harry said, gesturing towards his old bed.

"Of course, Master Harry." Kreacher instantly was gone, and back before Harry could take three steps across the room. "Kreacher has brought bed things and a sandwich for Master Harry." Handing Harry the sandwich, he proceeded to move over and begin putting the sheets and blankets on the bed.

"Kreacher, I can do that."

"No, Master Harry. Kreacher will do it. You eat your sandwich. Kreacher wants to do this for Master Harry, who has done great things and avenged Master Regulus' death."

Harry couldn't argue with him, especially since it was nice having someone do something for him. Once Kreacher was finished and had disapparated back to wherever the house elves were now, he collapsed on the bed. Sandwich completely forgotten on the table, it took only a few seconds before sleep had completely overcome him and he was finally resting.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry was jolted awake, grabbing his wand and feeling suddenly nervous and on edge. Not sure what had woken him, he looked cautiously around the room when suddenly the door leading out of the dormitory was nearly blown off its hinges. "What now?" Harry thought, as he raised his wand to defend himself from this unknown danger that was stomping up the stairs and screaming his name.

"What are you doing in here?" The fired up girl had asked. "And put your wand down, if I wanted to hurt you too much I'd have hexed you to oblivion by now."

Ginny Weasley. Harry couldn't help but smile. Even when she was angry (and he still wasn't exactly sure what he had done to have this anger directed at him) she was still one of the most beautiful girls that he had ever laid eyes on.

"Quit staring and answer my question! I have been turning this castle upside down for the past four hours looking for you!" She screamed.

Without answering, he got up off his bed and wrapped his arms around her, something that he had been wanting to do for so long. Instantly her shoulders sagged and she buried her face into his chest. They could have stayed that way for days, and it wouldn't have been noticed my either of them. Soon though, Harry broke the silence.

"So, I hear you're pretty upset with me for being exhausted and falling asleep?"

At this, Ginny pulled back and punched him in the arm. "How could you just disappear like that, after everything that has happened? I was terrified you ran off again…"

"Ginny. I'm not leaving. There is nowhere I want to be than right here with you. It's where I've wanted to be for ages. I've missed you so much. I'm not leaving. I'm going to be here for you to get through all of this."

POP. Suddenly they were not alone anymore.

"Master Harry, I am sorry to bother you. However, Kreacher has been sent by Headmistress McGonagall to ask you to please come down to The Great Hall. Miss Weasley may come as well."

"Thank you, Kreacher. Can you tell her that we will be right down?"

Kreacher nodded before disapparating with another loud pop.

Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head, "we probably shouldn't keep McGonagall waiting. To be totally honest, she terrifies me."

Ginny smiled, for the first time in days it felt like. "You've fought off Death Eaters, broke into Gringotts, escaped on a stolen dragon, died, returned, and took down the most powerful dark wizard in history, and you're afraid of McGonagall?"

Together, the pair headed out of the portrait hole toward The Great Hall, wondering what Professor McGonagall wanted from them, and how they were going to get through everything these next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. I have been having horrible writers block with this story, and haven't been able to decide where I wanted it to go. Any ideas would be appreciated, and extremely welcome. I didn't expect the reaction to this to have been so well. So...yeah. Anyways.

I'm not JKR. I own nothing.

**Chapter Two**

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, how wonderful of you to finally join us."

Finally reaching The Great Hall, Harry and Ginny glanced around at what was once the gorgeous hall that they had spent years eating meals in, and once even spending the night in squashy purple sleeping bags. This thought made Harry smile to himself. Even through all of the chaos and destruction, there were still good memories to be thought of.

Sitting at the lone table stationed near the entrance of The Great Hall sat Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Arthur and Molly, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and George. The smile faded from Harry's face when he realized who was missing from the group that had been his family for years.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Professor." Harry said, looking at the ground. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she always had the ability to make him feel like he was eleven years old again and about to be scolded for being late to class.

"Potter, Miss Weasley. We have a lot of things to discuss, and it was decided that you should be here to add your opinions."

Harry nodded, and took a seat next to Hermione, who had Ron seated on her other side. Ginny, refusing to let go of Harry's hand, sat on his other side. The mood of the room was very low, as everyone was still dealing with all that had happened the night before.

"We have all been through so much, some of us much more than others. Some of us we only know parts of their story. We've been bruised and battered, but we have not been beaten. That, I believe, is what is the most important. Now, we have to decide how we are going to proceed. Kingsley is unable to join us here today, because he is trying to contain the chaos that is going on at the Ministry presently."

With that, Minerva McGonagall looked around the table again, taking in the exhausted faces of those that surrounded her. She couldn't help but feel so proud of this room full of Gryffindor's that she had seen grow from such a young age. She couldn't help but think that many of them were, in fact, little more than children. And yet, these children are the ones that changed the entire future of the Wizarding world.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, feeling almost like she should raise her hand but resisting the urge.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I really think that some of the first things we should do are to start repairs on the castle." Hermione began slowly. "Hogwarts has been home for so many for so long. We can't let it sit here and be the mess that it is presently in. We need to get the repairs going so that the school can be ready to reopen and can begin teaching students the way they should have been over the past year."

Harry smiled to himself. Leave it to Hermione, he thought, to bring up the education of students as the first thing that should be taken care of. However, he had to agree with her. Hogwarts had been home to him since he was eleven years old. He hated the walk down from Gryffindor tower to the Great Hall, and seeing all the damage that had been done.

"I agree with Hermione. We should definitely start repairs on the castle. Hogwarts is home. Sadly, because of the battle, it may be the only home that some people have left to go to. I really think this is where we should begin to rebuild all of our lives."

Everyone around the table agreed, nodding solemnly. Jobs were handed out to each person, and the work began to take shape. Everyone worked together to try and piece together the Great Hall. Then they began to spread around the castle.

The work wasn't easy. The damage that had been done during the battle was extensive, and seemed to only increase the more they traveled around the castle. After several hours of constant working, everyone met back in the newly reconstructed Great Hall. While there was only still one table placed in the hall, it was enough for those who had been working on the repairs. The fourteen people sat and were presented with a meal that rivaled those they normally received during the school year. Harry realized, that the house elves were back in their element. Doing what they loved doing.

The meal was eaten in silence. This was due to a combination of exhaustion that was both physical and mental. Soon as everyone was finishing up, Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed everyone else.

"I want to extend my thanks and gratitude out to all of you who are here helping today. We have done some significant improvements to the school. So many had quickly left to join their own families or to attend to other matters. While I fully understand why, and I hold no ill will against them, I am incredibly thankful to you all for your help. Hogwarts isn't only a home to you, but a home to myself as well."

To everyone's surprise, a single tear slipped from McGonagall's eye before it was immediately wiped away. She then continued, "I am aware the damage that has been done to so many of our numbers. I am going to request that you all go home to your families for now. The other professors and I are capable of continuing work within the castle. You need time to start the healing processes within yourselves." At this, her eyes rested briefly on George, who was looking very defeated and staring at his hands, not looking like he had heard a word that was being said by anyone.

Luna looked at Neville and said, "I am off to the Ministry. I need to see Kingsley about getting my father out of Azkaban." Neville nodded and hugged his friend, and she left. Neville then followed without another word to anyone.

At this, Mr. Weasley stood up and addressed his family, "everyone, I do think it's time to go home. Harry, you are expected to join us as well as Hermione." Both nodded and stood up to leave with the rest of the Weasley's. For the first time since they had arrived in the Great Hall that morning, Ginny let go of Harry's hand and left his side. She then walked over, grabbed George's hand and said to her broken brother, "it's time to go home, Georgie." He stood up, and she wrapped her arm around his waist as they all headed out of the Great Hall.

Harry walked behind everyone else, looking at the family in front of him. The only true family he has ever known, and was broken at those he was leaving behind. Those who would never get to return home with him. He sighed, and trudged on toward the front gates of the school, so that they could all apparate back to the Burrow together. It was time to be together, and time to mourn the loss of a son, a brother, a twin, and a friend.


End file.
